1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting device using a scintillator which may propagate light in a specific direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a radiation detecting device for medical care or for industrial use which is used for detecting X-rays or gamma rays, there is known a radiation detecting device in which radiation is received by a scintillator and light emitted from the scintillator is detected by a photodetector. Further, a sensor array in which photodetectors are arranged two-dimensionally is used so that an image of the radiation is obtained.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-271333 and 2008-51626, a radiation detecting device also has the function of discriminating radiation energy.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-271333 discloses, as a radiation detecting device having the function of discriminating energy, a structure in which multiple panels, each of which is formed by depositing a scintillator on a substrate of a light transmitting material, are stacked.
However, a scintillator is prepared for each kind of energy to be discriminated and the scintillators are stacked to form the radiation detecting device, and thus, a radiation detecting device having such a structure has problems in that the number of parts is large and the structure is complicated.